Read It and Weep/Gallery
The Hospital S2E16Rainbowwakesup.png Main Six surrounding Rainbow Dash's hospital bed S2E16.png S2E16Rainbowinhospital.png Meet the Medic S2E16.png Fluttershy listening to Rainbow Dash S2E16.png S02E16 RainbowsRoommate.png|I'm not sure which one is the most annoyed with the arrangement... Pinkie Pie and Doctor 1 S2E16.png Pinkie Pie and Doctor 2 S2E16.png Rarity hospital gowns S2E16-W16.png S2E16Rarityhospitalgown.png|it matches the drapes Rarity forced smile S2E16-W16.png Twilight Sqee! S2E16-W16.png|SQEE! Pinkie Pie breaking HIPAA S2E16-W16.png S2E16Rainbowplayswithball.png S2E16Rainbowplayswithball2.png S2E16Rainbowlighton.png|Light goes on S2E16Rainbowlightoff.png|Lights goes off S2E16Rainbowtalkswithroommate.png S2E16Rainbowdrinkingwater.png S2E16Rainbowglassstuck.png S2E16Rainbowfunnyface.png S2E16Battleship.png S2E16BigMouth.jpg Reading Rainbow Rd_holding_daring_do_book.png|A book? You want me to read a book? S2E16Rainbowstartstoread.png S2E16SPOOKY.jpg S02E16 DaringDo NarrowMiss.png S02E16 DaringDo SlideThroughDoor.png S02E16 DaringDo NotAgain.png Read It and Weep Preview.PNG|Definitely not a trap S02E16 DaringDo SnatchingStatue.png|I'll take that, thank you very much Daring-Do Hat Tip S2E16.png Being Discharged Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash A Decision Is Made S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_1_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_2_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_3_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_4_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_5_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_6_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_7_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_8_S2E16.png Doctor is not buying it S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being daww S2E16.png Doctor is not buying it 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being discharged again 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being discharged again 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash wondering what to do S2E16.png Ninja Attack Hospital Exterior Night S2E16.png Rainbow Dash ninja S2E16.png S2E16NinjaRainbow.png Security Guard 1 S2E16.png Security Guard 2 tactical flashlight S2E16.png|Somepony's been playing too much Battlecolt 3... Security Guard 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 5 S2E16.png The Hallowed Room S2E16.png The Hallowed Room 2 S2E16.png S2E16NinjaRainbow3.png|Ouch! That has to hurt! Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 4 S2E16.png|Derping Rainbow Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 5 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 6 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash reading under the bed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash caught by patient S2E16.png|Rainbow vs. Pony with cancer :( Rainbow Dash sneaking out 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sneaking out 2 S2E16.png S2E16Orangedoctor.png S2E16PurpleNurse.png S2E16YellowNurse.png S2E16Littleheart.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 1 S2E16.png|Wing cramp WING CRAMP!!!! Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 3 S2E16.png Hospital staff hot on her tail S2E16.png Rainbow Dash escaping through the woods S2E16.png Hospital staff chasing her in the woods S2E16.png Pinkie Pie at a window 1 S2E16.png Pinkie Pie at a window 2 S2E16.png|WHO ON EARTH WAKES ME!? Rainbow Dash braking 1 S2E16.png Hospital staff using torches S2E16.png Rainbow Dash swinging across S2E16.png Carousel Boutique at night S2E16.png Rarity disgruntled at being woken up S2E16.png Twilight's Library at night S2E16.png Twilight woken up S2E16.png Rainbow Dash falling in front of Twilight S2E16.png Rainbow Dash and Hospital staff S2E16.png Nurse and Screwloose 2 S2E16.png Nurse and Screwloose S2E16.png S2E16Insiderainbow'house.png Category:Season 2 Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Read It and Weep images